Encounters
by Reckless202
Summary: Meet Skyler,an average 13 year old who likes to do nothing but explore the world around her.One day,things go horribly wrong when she meets,The Slenderman.


**A/N] Okay,this is my first attempt at a Slender Man fan-fic.I'm not sure how this will turn out,but I'll try and make it good!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Slender Man,all rights go to Victor songs used in this story belong to the record label and artists.**

**Enjoy!(I hope.)[A/N] Okay,this is my first attempt at a Slender Man fan-fic.I'm not sure how this will turn out,but I'll try and make it good!**

"You know I'm not making this up,right?"I looked the teenage girl-my best friend-who simply stuck up her chin,folded her arms across her chest and leaned her weight on one foot,making her tilt a just raised an eyebrow and smirked,"C'mon, 've got to be kidding me if you think that I believe you."

I shrugged and slouched a bit,it did sound a bit unbelievable,I mean,a ten foot tall man with tendrils sprouting from his back,plus no face?Unbelievable to the skeptics;but believable to the believers.I'm a believer-as people call us at my school-we were the freaks that believed in UFO's to Sasquatch,we kinda knew everything about mythology and legends.

"Carly,seriously,I'm not making this up."I pleaded again,gripping her shoulders and shaking her just shrugged my hands away and adjusted her backpack strap that crossed in front of her light cloud of flurries covered her black,over the shoulder pack,soon enough,we would be seeing the golden colored bus that had great heaters,but evil haters.

After Carly shrugged me away like I was a piece of lint caught on a single strand of string,she didn't at the moment,I kinda didn't either,who cared if she cared?I knew plenty of "geeks" that would believe me at school,if I even survived long enough to see it again.

As I looked around for something to catch my attention,I was drawn towards the wooded area that was directly across the snow covered just sort of,clicked in my I felt something weird,like I was being watched-stalked is a better the past week,ever since I looked up him,the feeling of being watched was felt anywhere,even in school.

"Earth to Skyler!"Carly waved a glove covered hand in front of my face,snapping me back to reality,"The bus is here."

Sure enough,a gold blurred blob was starting to appear in the mist of soon,it was stopping in front of door opened with a creak as we approached the dirty and scratched bus,we climbed aboard and as usual,Carly was too cool to be seen with kind of hurt really,she would text me constantly and sleepover during the summer and weekends,but when school started she basically avoided me.

My best friend since kindergarten decided that I was too weird to be friends with if only,if only,there was someone who understood what was I going through,not just the school counselor who thought he knew everything about me and personal dillemas.

I let out a quiet frustrated sigh/puff of breath and watched the spot that I had just cleared on the window to see the outside world,began to turn a grey-white was yelling all around me,behind me,in front of me,right next to of nothing better nothing to do,I dug my HTC and blue earbuds out of my black and white messenger thing was old and tattered,but thanks to my expertise in sewing,you could barely tell there any marks at all.

I looked down at the white touchscreen phone in my hands,the earbuds already in my cold ears.

**Everybody's waitin'...**

**Everybody's watchin'...**

**Even when you're sleepin'...**

**Keep your e-eyes open.**

I grinned when I heard the lyrics to my favorite song,it reminded me of ,kind of sad,but brave and fearless.

**The tricky thing,is yesterday we were just,children.**

**Playing soldiers,just pretending.**

**Dreaming dreams with happy endings.**

**In backyard,winning battles with the,wooden swords.**

**But now we stepped into a cruel world,where everybody stands an keeps score.**

I silently mouthed the words and looked at the trees and houses that whizzed past ,I occasionally saw deer look up and wonder what the big object that just passed .

**Keep your eyes open...**

**Everybody's waitin' for you to break down.**

**Everybody's watchin' to see that fallout.**

**Even when you're sleepin',sleepi-in,keep your e-eyes,open.**

**Keep your e-eyes,open.**

**Keep your e-eyes,open.**

**So here you are,two steps ahead and sayin' lesson forms a,new scar they never thought you're make it...this far.**

**So turn around,they surrounded you,it's a nobody comes to save you now.**

**But you got somethin' they don't,but you got somethin' they don't.**

**You just gotta keep your...eyes...open.**

**Everybody's waitin',Everybody's watchin' .**

**Everybody's waitin' for you to break down.**

**Everybody's watchin' to see the fallout.**

As the bus pulled up to another bus stop,I barely payed attention to who whoever it was,was whole bus sort of... kindergarten children laughed and giggled,while the high schoolers literally,"LOL" I did was give an amused grin as I brought my attention to the window again.

**Even when you're sleepin',sleepin'-in.**

**Keep your e-eyes,open.**

**Keep your e-eyes,open.**

**Keep your feet ready,heartbeat steady.**

**Keep your...eyes...open.**

**Keep your aim locked,the night goes dark.**

**Keep your eyes...OPEN!**

**Everybody's waitin' for you to breakdown.**

**Everybody's watchin' for the fallout.**

**Even when you're sleepin,sleepin'-in'.**

**Keep your e-eyes,open.**

**Keep your e-eyes open.**

And that's the only thing I replayed over and over again in my head.

**_Keep your eyes open._**

The rest of the school day went by fast,and I was kind of bummed that it did.I mean,believe me,I hated school.

But I wouldn't be able to see any of my friends over our annual two week Christmas ,my birthday was the twenty-first and none of my friends wanted to come.

So to sum it all up:I was going to be lonely,upset,and angry.

But here I am,grabbing text books and folders for the agonizing ride home,which I was not looking forward to at last thing I wanted to do was be annoyed by Mykaela West,the richest,snottiest,spoiled girl in school.I swear,ever since we layed eyes on eachother,we were born to be sworn ,all throughout the years I've been at this school I've been a little torn about what to do. Even finding a spot at lunch was difficult,everyday it was the same thing.

Where should I sit?

Over by my friends?

No,they would tease alone?No,I would be teased even more.

WHY CAN'T I CHOOSE?!

Anyway,here I was,frantically packing heavy,thick paged books that weighed a ton into a small little messenger bag with tiny chibi-skulls imprinted outfit was no different really,I mainly wore black and usual outfit consisted of a plain white tee-shirt with an Operator symbol that I had special ordered a week ago,for pants I wore black skinny jeans and white converses for raven-black hair covered my left eye partially and had many streaks of red here and there,the bangs were tinted a maroon color at the tips.I,honestly thought I was quite boring even teased me about using long,sophisticated words.I have good grammar,so what?

"Miss Carson,if you hurry up,you might catch the bus in time."

A voice caught my attention,I looked to my right,then my left... I'm pretty sure nobody had that deep of a even my burly teacher, .And he had a deep voice,believe me.

For the rest of the ride home,that voice troubled me.I mean,it's not like someone tricked me with a new app they got for their phone,but it's happened before so I just shrugged it my curiosity would not be stopped,even if I was forced to.

**Well,that actually turned out pretty good in my opinion...in MY opinion!**

**If you have any questions on what I did and why I did it,please PM me or leave a review!You know I appreciate reviews(I mean,who doesn't?Know what I'm saying?)**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
